Truth or Dare
by magicallittleme
Summary: My first ever fic on ff.net. Compared to all my other stuff, quite frankly, it sucks. Yes, I wrote really stupidly back then. Read the title and you'll know what happens.
1. Default Chapter Title

Truth or Dare

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were arguing with Draco Malfoy and his goons.   
  
"Snape is an ugly old git!" yelled Ron.   
  
"No he isn't," Malfoy yelled back."Professor Snape is a brilliant man."  
  
Ginny, Cho Chang, and Neville ran up to them.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said to tell you that we have to be at the Great Hall in five minutes,"panted Ginny.  
  
"Okay, we'll go now,"said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, there was a weird noise, kind of like a howling dog. Then a big flash of lightning hit Hogwarts and all was dark.  
  
"Now what will we do now?" whimpered Neville.  
  
"Let's go this way," said Harry.  
  
Harry led the rest of the group including Malfoy and his goons, in that direction. But instead of going to Hogwarts like they wanted, they were heading straight into the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Then they heard the noise again. There was another flash of lightning and all was bright again. Harry, his friends and his enemies realized that they were lost in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"See, this is what happens when we follow Potter," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled everyone else.  
  
"We should build a fire," suggested Hermione.  
  
"But none of us brought our wands," said Cho." And we don't know how to light a fire the Muggle way."  
  
"I do," said Harry. " And I have some matches on me too."  
  
They all gathered some firewood and layed it in the middle of the big clearing they were in. Harry pulled a match out of his pocket, lit it, and threw it into the pile of firewood. The fire lit with a blaze and made shadows dance around the children.  
  
"Now what should we do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Let's play a game to pass the time," said Hermione." And I know just the one. Let's play Truth or Dare."  
  
"What's that?" asked everyone else.  
  
"Well, one person asks another person to pick either truth or dare. If you pick truth, they ask you a question and you have ot answer truthfully. If you pick dare, they tell you to do something like running around in your underwear and you have to do it. It's a great way to learn more about your friends." said Hermione.  
  
"Let's give it a try," said Ron.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Ron, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
" Dare," said Ron.  
  
"I dare you to be my servant for the rest of the week," said Harry.  
  
" Fine,"`said Ron, " I never back out of a dare."  
  
"Good," said Harry.  
  
"I'm next," said Ron," Malfoy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, who do you have a crush on?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, Hermione," mumbled Malfoy, who was blushing redder than Ron's hair.  
  
"What? Speak louder. I can't hear you." said Ron.  
  
"Hermione" yelled Malfoy. " Are you happy now?"  
  
Hermione screamed and ran up the nearest tree.  
  
"Okay Potter, truth or dare?"asked Malfoy.  
  
"Dare" replied Harry.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Ginny.....on the lips" said Malfoy.  
  
"Fine" said Harry.  
  
Harry crawled over to Ginny and kissed her. Ginny turned bright red.  
  
"Okay, my turn now. Goyle, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dare" grunted Goyle.  
  
"Goyle, I dare you to,hmm, I dare you to kiss Malfoy."  
  
"Yayy!" said Goyle.  
  
"What!"sputtered Malfoy."Get away from me."  
  
Goyle started to chase Malfoy around the fire.  
  
"While they're doing that, I'll go again," said Harry."Hermione," he called," truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" said Hermione." I'll also come down now if you keep Malfoy away from me."  
  
"Okay," said Harry." Your question is... who do you like?"  
  
"Ron" said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron. "I like you too."  
  
And he kissed her right on the lips.  
  
" Wow," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's get on with the game here," said Goyle who had stopped chasing Malfoy. They both sat down.  
  
"Okay, okay, Neville, truth or dare?"said Hermione.  
  
"Truth" said Neville.  
  
"Who do you like and why?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Um, well, I like Ginny since she's nice and brave and besides, she's really cute."said Neville.  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny. "I like you too, now that I think of it. I've gotten over my crush on Harry ever since he kissed me. He's a terrible kisser."  
  
"Hey!" said Harry.  
  
"Well, it's my turn now. I'll pick Cho since she's the only one who hasn't gone yet."  
  
"What do you mean she's the only one who hasn't gone yet? Lots of people haven't gone. Including you." said Crabbe.  
  
"Well I pick Cho anyways. Truth or dare?" asked Neville. "Dare" answered Cho.  
  
"I dare you to....."  
  
A/N: Please review my story. I'll post the second part as soon as someone does. This is my first story so don't flame it too badly. Okay? Thanks.  
Magical*Little*Me


	2. Default Chapter Title

Truth or Dare

  
Disclaimer: Once again, all the characters belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.  
"I dare you to kick Malfoy." said Neville.  
  
"Gladly," answered Cho with an evil glint in her eye. She got up and walked over to Malfoy slowly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Malfoy."Why does everything happen to me?" He jumped up and started to run. Cho ran after him.  
  
"Go Cho! Get him!" cheered everyone.  
  
She chased him around and around until she finally had him trapped against a tree. With nowhere to go, Malfoy surrendered.  
  
"Okay fine. Kick me. Just don't do it very hard." begged Malfoy.  
  
Cho reared back her leg and gave Malfoy a mighty kick. It hit his ankle. He grabbed his ankle and started jumping around in pain.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he screamed. "That really hurt. I told you to do it lightly. My father is going to hear about this." he threatened angrily.   
  
"Sure, Malfoy. Whatever." said Cho. "Now it's my turn. Since Crabbe here wants to go so much, I'll pick him. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth. Well maybe dare. On second thought, truth. Or maybe....." Crabbe decided.  
  
"Oh hurry up and decide." said Cho impatiently.  
  
"Truth" decided Crabbe.  
  
"Okay. Tell us all who you like." said Cho.  
  
"Uh, I like Goyle." grunted Crabbe.  
  
"Now I've heard everything." whispered Ron to Harry."I've always known Goyle was gay but Crabbe?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry whispered back.  
  
"My turn now." said Crabbe.  
  
"Let's just make this the last round, okay? It's getting late." said Hermione.  
  
"I pick Potter. Truth or dare?" grunted Crabbe.  
  
"Truth" answered Harry.  
  
Draco whispered something in Crabbe's ear. Crabbe nodded.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." said Ron to Harry."You better be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm not scared of Malfoy." Harry answered.  
  
"So, Potter, who do you like?" grunted Crabbe.  
  
"I like Cho." said Harry.  
  
"That's so sweet." said Cho. She went over to him and kissed him.  
  
"Wow!" said Harry.  
  
"Okay, okay. Enough with the game. It's really getting late and I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay." said everyone else. The truth was, they were all getting tired. Everyone curled up by the fire and instantly fell asleep.  
  


************ The Next Day ************

  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron!"  
  
Hermione woke up drowsily the next day to someone calling her name. She sat up with a start.  
  
"Over here" she called.  
  
Hagrid appeared out of a grove of trees.  
  
"There ya are."said Hagrid."I ben lookin' all o'er fer yas. Even him." He pointed to a sleeping Malfoy. "E'er since yas disappeared las' night, e'eryone's ben worried sick. Dumbledore sent me out here to look fer yas. And it's a good thing he did."  
  
"Everyone wake up!" called Hermione."Hagrid's here."  
  
The rest of them sat up slowly. annoyed at being woken from their sleep. Then they saw Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid!" said Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Cho. They ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
Malfoy and his goons stood up.  
  
"Oh, you're here" drawled Malfoy."Now you can get me out of here and away from Potter."  
  
"I don't know how yas managed to wander off and into the Forrbidden Forest." said Hagrid.  
  
Ron and Hermione started telling him excitedly as they started back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well that wasn't a complete waste of time" thought Ron as he walked."I got myself a girlfriend and found something new to tease Malfoy about. He likes Hermione, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's so funny."  
  
"I really did find out a lot more about my friends" thought Harry. "Just like Hermione said. And Cho likes me. Seriously I can't believe Malfoy likes Hermione. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Harry's so sweet" thought Cho. "But seriously, Malfoy and Hermione? That's a laugh. He's going to get teased so bad. I almost feel sorry for him. Nah. He deserves it after all he's done."  
  
"Ginny likes me" thought Neville. "But I can't believe Malfoy likes Hermione. Even I'm going to tease him about that. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione had finished telling Hagrid their story. Now, they walked silently with everyone else.  
  
"I discovered alot about myself" thought Ginny."I thought I liked Harry, but I really don't. Malfoy likes Hermione. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's really funny."  
  
"La de da de da" thought Goyle.  
  
"Who's singing?" thought Crabbe.   
  
"I can't believe everyone knows I like Hermione now" thought Malfoy. "I'm going to be the laughingstock of the whole school. And my goons are gay. Uh. This is giving me a major headache."  
  
"Well, I seriously learned a lot about everyone. Even some stuff I didn't want to know. Malfoy likes me. Uh. It's enough to make me want to stay up in that tree forever. At least Ron's been really sweet."  
  
"Malfoy likes Hermione. Malfoy likes Hermione." Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Cho sang.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" yelled Malfoy. He chased Harry all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
"At least everything's back to normal now" thought Hermione  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really bad at writing beginnings and endings so I know they suck. I also know that some off you won't like my couples. Tought luck! Everyone has their own opinions and these are mine. If you don't like them write your own story. I'm sorry for being so tough but I'm tired of people always saying "Harry should go out with Hermione" and other stuff like that. Well now I'm just talking to myself so I'll stop. Please review. Bye!  


Magical*Little*Me


End file.
